Area 51
by Elizabeth Parker
Summary: September 23. Journal entry one. I'm Liz Parker, and five days ago I died. After that, things really got weird.


_A/N _

_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on the series Roswell and in no way do I own these characters or the show, even though I wish I did. So please, no lawsuits. And even though I do not own them, they bend to my will! HAHA!_

_So this is a new story, MY FIRST! Check it out and tell me what you think!_

_September 23rd, journal entry one, I'm Liz Parker and five days ago I died, after that things got really weird._

...

..

.

..

...

"So are you guys here for the Crash Festival?" I asked a couple of tourists as I set down their meals. They looked like the average tourist, wearing way too many layers of clothing, and acting so caught up in everything around them. I watched them get excited as I brought up the crash and noticed a hint of questioning in their eyes.

"Yeah, can't wait!" The blonde sitting on the right said. She got excited and held on to what looked like her boyfriend's hand. She was wearing black lipstick, and was probably in her late 20's. I kept my smile from turning into a grimace as I thanked God that I wasn't like these people. I've worked in the CRASHDOWN a few years, but I've grown up in it all my life. Literally! I live on top. Okay don't get it wrong, I don't hide in the bathroom at night when everyone is going home, my dad owns the restaurant and the apartment upstairs. "So does your family come from Roswell?" She asked getting serious.

"Just four generations." I said.

"Oh, really does anyone in your family have any stories about the UFO crash?" the guy sitting next to her asked. I realized where this was going and I decided I would have fun with them.

"I guess it would be okay to show you guys this..." I said inching myself closer and pulling out a picture of an alien out of my pocket. So there really are no aliens but that doesn't mean that I have to tell them that. I turned my head toward the counter and noticed Maria staring at me laughing as the tourists grabbed the photo from my hand and looked at it a little closer. "My grandmother took this picture at the crash site right before the government came and cleaned it up." I said pointing at the picture. I knew it was getting them. It had gotten so many in the past and it didn't look like it would be any different with these two.

"Do people know about this photograph?" the blonde said as she came closer to me, almost whispering.

"I know about it, and now you know about it." I stress the last part. I saw they eyes get larger at the information.

"Wow.." They said in unison, almost afraid that if they didn't hold the picture close enough it might just disappear.

"I'm gonna be right back, don't show that to anyone." I said raising an eyebrow for more dramatic effect. They shook their heads and kept staring down at the picture. I walked away from them into the kitchen overwhelmed with accomplishment. Another oscar goes to Liz Parker! I heard play over and over again in my mind.

"You are so bad girl, oh yeah and Max Evans hasn't taken his eyes off you all day." Maria said putting the pot of coffee in its place.

"Maria, would you just stop it, Max Evans, this" I said pointing to myself. "No, uh uh..."

"And with those cheekbones!" She said grabbing my face. 

"Maria!" I shouted, unable to hold my laughter.

"And even if he were, I'm going out with Kyle. He's loyal, trustworthy and steady... and he appreciates me." I said describing Kyle Velenti. Kyle and I had only started going out a few months ago toward the end of the school year. It's even funny how it started considering our first kiss was in the Eraser room. The "Eraser room" also known as the "step in there and lose something" room. I don't even want to explain what that something is.

"It sounds like your describing a poodle!" Maria shouted, I hope nobody out side heard. Maria walked outside with her two cups of coffee and I stayed behind the counter lost in my thoughts. Max Evans, just the name sent shivers through my spine. But I couldn't do this I was with Kyle. I turned around as I heard yelling coming from the customers. Then I took a step back as one of the men broke a glass cup sitting on the table. I watched the look on Maria's face. She was so close to them.

"_Liz!_" she shouted and her voice only broke the surface of my ear. I couldn't keep my eyes of the man as he pulled out a gun from inside his pocket. My body went cold as the two men fought over the gun and I collapsed as I heard a gun shot. I felt my body take control of itself and fall against the hard, cold floor. Soon the cold wasn't just on my back but spreading all over my body. I felt all the life drain from me and my eyelids soon felt heavy and I couldn't keep them open any longer. I heard screaming but none of it seemed to register. Like it was all just a dream and I would be waking up soon. I felt my stomach being ripped out from inside me and I realized I had a massive amount of blood spilling out of my body. I wanted to do something, wrap my hands around myself but I couldn't move. I felt something pressed against my body and a hand lifting me up. I heard my name but I couldn't make out the rest. I tried to lift my eyes and felt like they were heavier than before. I managed to open them for a second, only to see a figure standing before me. I couldn't make out anything except his eyes, staring down at me, angry, hurt, confused, and mostly scared. 

I felt my body shake as I realized my eyelids weren't heavy anymore. I opened them as I made out the figure standing before me. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Max Evans was standing before, and he just saved my life. "You're all right now, you're all right." He said inches away from my lips. Trying to convince himself what he said was true.

I heard a police siren as a voice called, "Keys Now!" I watched Max throw him the keys as he stood before me, debating what he should do. His eyes looked strong, and powerful as he grabbed a ketchup bottle and broke it against the counter and spilled it over me. "You broke the bottle, you fell, and spilled ketchup on your self, don't say anything, please." He said as I felt the urge to stand up. I watched as he pushed his way across the room and run outside. I grabbed my shirt, as soon as I noticed it had been ripped off. I watched him leave as I stood there at a loss of words.

A/N: Ok, ok I know it's exactly the shooting but I mean I cant really change that part so I promise it will be really good and MUCH longer in the next chapters, so please REVIEWS would be fantastic!


End file.
